Zatchbell: Tentaciones Peligrosas
by viry.villa3
Summary: Después de la pelea con Elzador, Vincent Bari, esta herido, pensativo… La chica Aldrich apareció de la nada a ayudarlos, pero en el proceso se dio cuenta de su debilidad, lo cual causara un roce demasiado tentador para ambos. Pequeño Oneshoot, acerca del manga de Zatchbell, capítulo personajes: Vincent Bari, Gustav, Xiriv, Lady, Elzador.


**Notas del Autor:** He aquí un oneshoot, sólo lo hice por ocio ¡jejeje! Espero y les guste, no va con lo de mi Fic anterior de Zatchbell: Alternativa, como menciono, es parte del manga, de lo que pudo haber sucedido después de la pelea que tuvo Bari con Elzador.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Tentaciones peligrosas**

-Xiriv… un mamodo...- Dijo Lady, al sentir la fuerte presencia de un par de mamodos.

-Sí, hasta yo lo puedo sentir… Pero… es realmente fuerte… ¿Puedes localizarlo?-

-Sí, parece estar peleando…- Dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Por aquí…! – Corrió la mamodo, y detrás de ella la chica Aldrich. En el camino empezó a llover…

Después de correr un rato:

-¿Escuchaste eso? –

-S-sí… Son unos rugidos muy fuertes… -

-Lo sé…-

**_-¡DIGARUO KUROU!- _**Se escuchó entre el bosque, la chica Aldrich, volteó en dirección de donde vino, pues, después se oyó un fuerte grito de dolor.

-¡Es una pelea…! – Dijo Xiriv, finalmente llegando al lugar de la contienda.

-¡**_AGIODISU GORUGU! – _**

Xiriv se aterro al ver el par de mamodos pelear, pero en cuanto reconoció al otro que estaba siendo atacado sin compasión dijo – Ese… es… ¡Vincent! – Sin pensarlo, corrió aprisa.

-¡Xiriv, espera! – Grito Lady, yendo tras ella que salió corriendo.

-¡BARI, NO LE QUITES LA MIRADA! – Grito Gustav – **_¡GOU ZORUSHIELD! – _**

Bari apareció su escudo, pero éste fue destruido por completo, en el último segundo, Xiriv apareció a un costado junto con Lady:

-**¡RASHIEEEEELD! **– Apareció el escudo electrificado, y la chica escuchó que el mamodo azul quejarse por las heridas, sin voltear a verlo ella siguió gritando -¡ **Zaguruzemu, Zaguruzemu, Zaguruzemu!** – Lanzó las pequeñas bolitas de luz eléctricas para reforzar el escudo de Lady. Cuando sintió un poco de alivió, volteó a ver a Bari, el cual estaba de rodillas en el piso, ensangrentado por el ataque pasado que le alcanzó del mamodo dragón por otra parte quedó pasmada, y no evito soltar unas lágrimas, que la lluvia borraba:

-¡Vincent! – Dio un par de pasos para llegar a él, pero no se percató de que el Señor Gustav, la jaloneo hacia él diciendo:

-¡Déjalo! –

Bari, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que la chica estaba ahí. Xiriv miro perpleja al ruso diciendo:

-¿Pero… qué…? –

-¡Déjanos esto a nosotros, es algo que debe resolver solo! Además no sé ni cómo llegaste aquí. Detén a tu mamodo, y aléjense.-

-¡Solo quiero ayudar! – Replicó la chica.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no es necesario… - Se giro a ver a su mamodo gritándole - ¡BARI! ¡La razón por la cual no puedes esquivar sus ataques, no se debe a una diferencia de habilidad! ¡Es porque ése tipo te está consumiendo con su verdaderas fuerza! ¡Mira sus ojos y supéralos! – Grito Gustav, para Bari, el cual seguía de rodillas. Xiriv, contemplaba la escena ante sus ojos, y sentía una impotencia en su interior, detuvo a Lady, al momento en que cerró su libro, y el resplandor desapareció, y se colocaron detrás del ruso, a una distancia considerable para no molestar.

-¿Estas segura de esto…? – Cuestiona la pequeña Lady.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer…? A como lo dijo el Señor Gustav… Es lo correcto, y es necesario…- Al terminar de hablar, libero su sollozo por ver a un Bari, muy lastimado… además de que ver la sangre de éste le causaba una cierta alteración, que la hacía voltear a un costado porque no le agradaba para nada verlo en ese estado.

-¡Tu encontraras lo que haz estado buscando en ellos! – Seguía hablando a gritos Gustav. Mientras Bari, hacía caso de las palabras del ruso, y por fuera parecía comprender, pero también se llenaba de horror. Solo él podía saber lo que pasaba por su propia mente, pero Gustav le entendía, y sabía que ya estaba entendiendo.

Cuando finalizó la tremenda batalla, Elzador estaba tirado en el piso, diciendo lo que sería lo último:

-Tú eres… ¿Tú eres Bari, cierto? – Decía el mamodo, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, su libro yace en el suelo, apunto de consumirse en llamas.

-…Buen trabajo…-

Bari le miro, perplejo al principio, y diciendo - ¿Buen…Trabajo…? ¿Por qué él dijo eso… al sujeto que lo derrotó…?

Elzador antes de desaparecer, sonrió con casi toda esa dentadura blanca y colmilluda que tiene, mostrándose satisfecho por su derrota, Xiriv quedó maravillada y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida, camino hacia el mamodo dragón, antes de que se fuese y le alcanzó a tocar la parte de su nariz, le miro con una sonrisa, y éste se dio cuenta de algo…

-… Tú… te pareces a él… -

La chica frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que decía.

- Sí, tú debes ser... la hija de… Ranzas…-

-¿Eh…? – Expresó la chica, ya cuando el mamodo se había marchado - ¡¿Qué?! – La chica se quedó con la duda, y las palabras en su boca

- _¿Ranzas? ¿Hija?… No puede ser_…- Se dijo Xiriv, luego se giró a ver a Bari, el cual lloraba de manera amarga… Ella arrugo su ceño, preocupada, le quiso dar su espacio de momento, mientras que en su cabeza las preguntas se acumulaban.

Después del enfrentamiento con Elzador, Xiriv llevó a Gustav y Bari con ella al hotel en el que se está hospedando. El Señor Gustav por dejarlos a solas, salió de la habitación, llevándose a la pequeña Lady con él.

Xiriv, trae consigo la caja de primero auxilios, e inmediatamente se pone a un lado de Bari, que está sentado al filo de la cama, se le ve un poco abrumado, aparte de estar malherido.

-Deja que cure tus heridas…- Dijo la chica Aldrich, mientras intentaba no perder la cordura por ver al mamodo azul, tan lastimado por la pelea con Elzador.

-Ugh… No es necesario. – Dijo en un tono malhumorado sin verla siquiera.

-Vincent… No seas necio – Dijo abriendo la caja; y tomando un poco de agua oxigenada, con una gasa – Tengo que limpiarte…- Se acercó al mamodo, pero ella parecía sonrojarse.

Bari, tenía la mirada fija al frente, parece estar meditando y no pone mucha atención a lo que la chica esta haciendo, la cual intenta limpiar el rostro del mamodo.

-Déjame ver…- Le toma de la barbilla, y entonces cruzan miradas, Xiriv la desvió – Ah… Sí que te dejo en mal estado…- Se dio la media vuelta, para tirar la gasa, y tomar otra nueva, pero de repente ella se quebró. Bari seguía en su mente, pero noto que la chica se quedo callada y tardo un poco más, la vio estremecerse, mientras se agarraba de las orillas de la mesita de madera, y escuchó un ligero sollozo.

-…- Intento hablar el mamodo, pero la chica le interrumpió, gritando:

-¡Eres idiota! – Bari, se puso perplejo, y la chica le miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras aún le gritaba - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió pelear contra un mamodo de esa magnitud?! ¡Estás tonto o qué! –

Bari le voltea la cara, un poco molesto por las palabras de la chica y contesta en su típico tono gruñón – ¡No soy idiota! ¡Es algo que tenía que hacer! …Eso es algo que una chica como tú, no entendería –

-Aaah…- Expresó, Xiriv un poco boquiabierta, Bari no le esta viendo, ella se le plantó enfrente, Bari levantó la vista y la vio muy molesta, aún sigue derramando lágrimas y ésta le grita:

-¡Estaba preocupada, tonto! ¿Cómo me puedes decir esas cosas? ¡Pensé que me morirías! – Exclamó fuertemente la chica, alterada.

-¡¿Y crees que yo no?! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas…! No tienes idea de cómo me sentí…-

Xiriv, puso una cara afligida diciendo – ¡Sí, tienes razón, no lo sé…! – _Pero igual no quería dejarte…_- Dijo esto último en su mente y siguió hablando en el exterior, en un tono bajo - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me lastimas con tus palabras? – Parecía entre furiosa, y triste, y preocupada, era una mezcla de sentimientos, bastante extraña porque también apretaba su mano derecha como si la contuviera. Bari ahora es el que le esta viendo un poco sorprendido, y mostró un ligero sonrojo que casi no se notaba porque las heridas están enrojecidas, y brotaron sangre nuevamente.

Xiriv dijo, poniéndose roja – ¡No espero que te disculpes…! -Giro sus ojos a un costado – ¡…Pero sí que eres idiota…! No voy a tolerar esto… - Levantó su mano, y enseguida le dio una bofetada al mamodo, que se quedó perplejo y le contesto:

- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces…?!- Le quito la mano de encima, casi zarandeándola a un lado.

-¡Cállate! – La chica le intento dar otra, pero Bari le detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca, ella quedó perpleja, un instante –Aún tengo la izquierda…- Al término de sus palabras, realmente pareció que le había dado, pero Bari la detuvo con su otra mano libre, dejando a la chica realmente impresionada.

-Eh…- Expresó ella.

-No juegues conmigo…- Dijo Bari con las manos de las chicas bien agarradas a las de él, Xiriv volvió a llorar, esto desconcertó al mamodo una vez mas…-

-Lo-lo siento…- Agachó su mirada.

Bari se le quedo mirando, un tanto compasivo, la soltó poco a poco, y ella dio un paso atrás, volviendo a lo de antes; a tomar la gasa y prepararla para seguir con el rostro del mamodo. –T-te sigue… sangrando.- Dijo la chica, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, con la manga de su blusa.

-¿Si? Ni siquiera siento…- Respondió el mamodo, volteando a un costado, no se dio cuenta cuando Xiriv se puso frente a él, la miro, y noto su rubor en las mejillas, ojos y nariz, se le acercó sin decir nada, para limpiarle la frente, luego ella hizo un comentario:

-Ah…- Soltó un suspiro – No para de sangrar…- Le tomo de la barbilla con su mirada puesta en los labios del mamodo, pues también fluía sangre allí. –En especial… aquí…- Dijo ella entre cortado, y se puso aun más roja, Bari sintió por un momento que la atmósfera había cambiado junto con ella, noto a través de los anteojos de la chica que sus pupilas se dilataron y que comenzó a respirar más aprisa, incluso parecía saborearse algo, ya que se mordía la boca o apretaba la mandíbula en todo el proceso.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó un poco pasmado por las reacciones de la chica.

-¿Eh? – Expresó ella, dejando de limpiarle.- Ah… S-sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Sonrió despreocupadamente, o eso pareció, porque noto en seguida que alguna que otra herida del rostro del mamodo volvía a sangrar.

-Ah…- Dijo en un tono de alivio, Bari – Solo que… te…- Interrumpió lo que dijo, pues, la chica se quedo mirándole muy fijamente, él se sintió inquieto –N-no hagas eso…- Alcanzó a decir, antes de que la chica Aldrich, le tomara nuevamente del rostro, pero con ambas manos, y parecía diferente. Una vez que la tuvo cara a cara, a un par de centímetros de sus labios le vio perfectamente que ésta se lamió los labios.

-S-sigue… _*Glup*_- Hizo una ligera pausa, después de tomar un poco de aire - Sigues sangrando…-

Xiriv, parecía maravillada, hasta cierto punto parecía ida… Bari en cambio seguía confundido con la situación, y no sabía qué es lo que haría la chica, al estar tan cerca de él, que por otra parte se sintió nervioso, y alterado. Xiriv se le fue encima, directo a la herida que tenía en la boca, que aunque era pequeña ésta no dejaba de fluir ese líquido color carmín, pero se detuvo un poquito antes de llegar a sentirlos:

_-Aahh… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo controlarme… *Glup* N-no puedo… ya no…- _Dijo en su mente para tranquilizarse, pero sin querer dijo en susurró – No puedo… contenerme… mas…-

Bari, escuchó a la perfección lo que salió de los labios de la chica, se puso aun más nervioso, se estremeció, se puso rojo, y sintió como su calor corporal se elevó en menos de un segundo.

Xiriv, abrió un poquito su boca, y sacó su lengua, ella solo veía la sangre correr a la barbilla del mamodo, se acercó hasta donde acaba, y sin pensarlo le lamió el pequeño caminito de sangre, pasando los labios del mamodo, los cuales permanecían un poco flojos por la escena que tiene Bari, frente a sí. La chica se irguió, saboreando la sangre del mamodo que había tomado con su lengua, Bari aun estupefacto, vio perfectamente que paso el trago de saliva, él simplemente quedo en mudo.

La chica Aldrich, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba al mamodo de manera distinta, lo cual éste noto al instante que paso el trago, que incluso, de cierta manera encendió al mamodo, sintió recorrer por cada parte de su cuerpo, un calor tremendo, hizo que se olvidara por completo del dolor, y el cansancio que traía. La chica volvió a acercársele, y éste le tomo de la cintura, la chica aun con las manos en el rostro del mamodo, se le echó encima besándole en la boca, un poco fuerte, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Tanto Bari, como Xiriv, cerraron sus ojos, olvidándose completamente de todo lo demás, pues en ése momento ambos ya no estaban pensando más que en el otro. La chica Aldrich, movió su rodilla derecha para subir a la cama, mientras lo hacía, Bari la rodeo por completo de la espalda acercándola a él, seguían besándose de una manera ya mas despacio, pues el aire se estaba agotando, y tenían la necesidad de tomar un respiro. Xiriv, que ya estaba sobre Bari, le miro un poco avergonzada, respirando con dificultad, Bari jadeaba por lo de hace rato, y ella dijo:

-Vincent…- Puso una cara de arrepentimiento – Yo… Ah… pe-perdón… N-no sé por qué lo hice…- Se intentó parar de la cama, pero Bari le tomo de las muñecas y la jalo a él diciéndole:

-…Termina lo que empezaste…-

Xiriv se puso roja nuevamente, y su en su pensar trataba de calmar sus ansias diciendo _-N-no, no me pidas eso… No me mires así… Será demasiado difícil negarme si sigues viéndome de esa manera… Vincent, Vincent, Vincent… Aaah…_- ¡No! - enseguida se incorporó, poniendo la palma de su mano en el rostro del mamodo diciendo:

-Aaahh… Por supuesto que no, no voy a continuar. Ya lo dije, y debes respetar mi decisión, aun que si te refieres a sanarte las heridas, lo haré con gusto.- Sonrió, y se puso de pie de la cama, para seguir con lo que inicialmente habían empezado. Bari se dejo caer a la cama, un tanto pensativo, ya más tranquilo pues esperaba otra respuesta por parte de la chica.

-No es justo que me tientes de esa manera…-

Xiriv, se acercó a la cama viéndole mientras sostenía una sonrisa diciendo – Esta tentación es peligrosa… Mejor evítala…-

Fin

**Notas del Autor:** He aquí un oneshoot, que tenía por ahí xD Espero les haya gustado a aquellos que siguen el Fic de Zatchbell, que recién termine, en fin, saludos y bendiciones para todos.


End file.
